In certain industrial settings, such as the manufacturing of munitions and explosives, personnel must occasionally deal with the cleanup of flammable or explosive materials, either due to accidental spilling or because of accumulations that occur during routine operation. One way to deal with the cleanup is to use compressed an to effectively sweep an area or to blow out compartments or crevices where the materials accumulate, followed by a manual collection and eventual neutralization. Each step of the process poses risk to the attendant personnel because of the combustible and/or explosive nature of the materials being handled.
A system that combines and streamlines the cleanup, collection and neutralization of flammable, explosive, or otherwise hazardous materials would be a welcomed addition.